The proliferation of fast food establishments has resulted in an ever-expanding variety of foods to attract the consumer. Currently, it has become increasingly popular to serve diverse foodstuffs in a single container, partitioned in accord with the different foodstuffs to be simultaneously received therein. This has usually necessitated the use of vacuum formed foam styrene containers rather than the more simply constructed and economically desirable paperboard or cardboard containers.
Cardboard has been used to form what is commonly referred to as a clam shell container comprising a single-cavity tray portion with a cavity-defining lid pivoted thereto whereby spearated foodstuffs can be presented to the customer for combining at the time of consumption, normally immediately subsequent to purchase. Such containers can, as an example, be used for separating a warm cooked hamburger from chilled lettuce and tomatoes to be applied thereto at the time of consumption, thus maintaining the optimum temperature for both foodstuffs until combined for consumption. However, such containers, in light of the folding hinge construction between the cavities, are not particularly suited for retaining separated foodstuffs which are to be consumed separately. In addition, such containers are not particularly adapted for transporting separated foodstuffs for consumption at a later time in that such containers, until the sections are closed one upon the other, are not conveniently covered.